superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Tales: On Thin Ice/The Shape of Things to Come Credits (2001)
"On Thin Ice" Written by Melody Fox "The Shape of Things to Come" Written by Janna King Kalichman Executive Producers Nina Elias Bamberger Jeff Kline Producer Ron Rodecker Consulting Producer Jim Coane Story Editors Melody Fox Dean Stefan Supervising Director Gloria Jenkins Assistant Director Curt Walstead Developed by Jim Coane Wesley Eure Jeffrey Scott Cliff Ruby & Elana Lesser Based on Characters Created by Ron Rodecker Starring Kathleen Barr Eli Gabay Andrea Libman Jason Michas Danny McKinnon Ty Olsson Chantal Strand Stevie Vallance Main Title and Theme Song Music by Joey Levine & Co. Theme Music by Joey Levine Mary Wood Jesse Harris Music Supervisor Hunter Murtaugh Music Mixer John Squicciarino Score by Jim Latham Brian Garland Content Director Rita Weisskoff, Ph.D. Research Director William Yotive Associate Producer Kimberly A. Smith Production Manager Elaine Siders Art Coordinator John Diaz Script Coordinator Randy Jandt Production Assistants Sean Martinez Jerome White Howard C. Base Production Coordinator for Sesame Workshop Cindy McGraw Dircks Background Designers Vince Toyama Nollan Obena Character Designers Jon Suzuki Prop Designer Jay Hong Color Supervisor Craig G. Cuqro Color Stylists Bill Dunn Chui-Hui Song Miok Kim Yoo Storyboard Artists Jeff Allen Mike Borkowski Steve Jones Storyboard Clean-Up Artists Vinton Heuck Mark Howard Alex Soto Animatic Editor Carmen Cano Track Reading Zap Studios Timing Supervisor Holly du Rivage Timing Directors Aaron Crippen Rex Faraday Randy Ludensky Kris Sherwood Sluggers Graham Morris Hilary Phillips Checkers Peter Aries Sandi Hathcock Dialogue Director Michael Hack Talent Coordination Blt Productions Ltd. Production Manager Tanya K. Taylor Production Coordinators Neerg Garg Brent Miller Recorded at Koko Productions, Inc. Sound Engineers Chris Hobbs Chris McLaren Wesley Swales Studio Post Production Supervisor Tonda Saska Editor Mark McNally Assistant Editors Illya Cano Jhoanne Reyes Tony Tedford Post Production Supervisor Jennifer Nodal Post Production Facilities Provided by Sony Pictures Studios Supervising Sound Editor Kerri Lea Wilson Re-Recording Mixers Sherry Klein Ken Cobett Effects Editors Jonathan Golodner Bob Arons Digital Effects Supervisor Azariah Owens Overseas Production by Yeson Animation Studios Yearim Productions Interstitial Director Curt Walstead Interstitial Storyboards Stephan Martiniere Phil Weinstein Interstitial Animation Yearim Productions Yeson Animation Studios Interstitial Color Supervisor Craig Cuqro Main Title Director Tim Eldred Main Title Animation Yearim Productions Main Title Color Supervisor John Calmette Main Title Timing Directors Richard Gasparian Mike Stribling Soundtrack Madison Gate Records This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. The Characters and incidents portrayed and the names used herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, characters, or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Copyright © 2001 Columbia Tristar Televison Distribution And Sesame Workshop All Rights Reserved. CTTD and SW Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Sesame Workshop Columbia Tristar Television Category:Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment Category:Columbia Tristar Television Category:End Credits Category:Sesame Workshop Category:PBS Kids Category:PBS Category:Adelaide Productions